Mermaid Reader x Romano
by Rukki-chan
Summary: "You know, there is a folklore that if you kiss a Mermaid, you get granted one wish." You are a Mermaid Princess that meets a human on a specific shore in a specific place. What will you wish for? Rated for some cuss words, Reader insert. First Hetalia fic.


Bella Mermaid

Mermaid!Reader x Romano

First Hetalia Fanfic. Sorry if Romano and Prussia is a bit OOC. Be nice and enjoy. ~ :D

Gentle waves lapped at your (f/c) tail as you swam contently through the beautiful kingdom called the Mediterranean Sea. The tickly seaweed clung to your arms and the bracing current sent your (h/l), h/c) askew and into your shining (e/c) eyes. As your tail flicked up and down, it disturbed the loose shell belt decorating your waist making the reflection of the light on them and your scales to create mirrored spots that danced around you. You where the princess of the Mediterranean Sea and had a golden, shell in crusted tiara to prove it but you hardly wore it. Just because it wasn't your style.  
You where to only heir to the throne since your father died. You loved your father to pieces, he told you to follow your heart where ever it may be. Your mother however, was controlling. She told what you could and couldn't do, and said that you had to stop getting into mischief and become more like mother and wife material. You didn't want that sort of life. You wanted adventure and freedom. So you lived in the wild side of life and ignored you mothers echoed words, about _'humans being the most evil of creatures in the world.'_ And that 'the surface was a dangerous place where curious mermaids and mermen went to die.' You however, where naturally curious and loved danger. So you decided to see for yourself how much of a hell the surface world was. The cerulean blue waters got shallower as you swam further inland, until your head broke the surface. You felt the sunrays on your rosy cheeks and on the back of your head, the sand get stuck to the scales of your tail as you pulled yourself into a sitting position with your tail curls up by your side. You reminded yourself to be careful, because once you had stayed on a rock that stuck up and out of the water for too long and almost completely dehydrated your skin, you ended up going home with a nasty sunburn on your back for a week. You scanned the area with your (e/c) orbs and didn't see much, much to your disappointment, just sand, sand and more sand. You where just about to go back deeper into the salt water when you something come your way. It was a figure, it was quite tall compared to you, and it was walking slowly towards you, before it stopped and its face contorted in confusion and surprise.  
"What-a the fuck is-a that!"  
You where startled by its surprised yelp and flailed your tail to try and get back into the deeper end of the shallows, in case it was going to harm you.  
"Wait!"

You stopped flailing and directed your (e/c) gaze on the figure. He was quite lean and tall but not too tall and looked the same age as you. He had reddish-brown hair that had an odd, out-of-place curl that stuck out on the side of his head and warm, tawny eyes that looked gold in the sun.

"I-a didn't mean to scare you, bella." He sighed, with a small, almost undetectable smile on his face.  
He took a slow step towards you and kneeled down in front of you. You tilted your head in thought.  
"You can talk?" You blurted out.

You never knew that humans where capable of speech. Nor did you know that they looked almost completely like mermen and mermaids, apart from the two limbs that came from their hips.  
The man ignored your question and responded with his own.  
" Are-a you, by any chance, a mermaid?" He asked, his eyes focused on your obvious tail.

" Yes I am. How did you know?" You pondered dumbly, unaware that he could see your rather obvious tail.  
"The tail and-a the shells kind of gave it away. You are-a the most beautiful mermaid I-a ever saw, ragazza." He said coolly.  
You blushed and smiled dopily, no one had ever called you beautiful before.  
"Aw, why thank you." You giggled.  
He took your hand and brushed the knuckle gently with his soft lips.  
"Bella, may I-a be so bold as-a to call you by-a your first name?"

" Its (y/n). (y/n) (s/n)."

"(y/n)?" He tested it.

"Bella." He decided.  
You adored the way your name sounded with his accent it came out in a purr and sounded as though his tongue caressed every letter in it.  
"What is your name?" You asked.  
"Oh! Well, my name is Lovino Vargas, but-a you can call-a me anytime, bella." He winked with a flirtatious smirk, making your face turn red and almost making swoon.  
"You have no idea how corny that sounded." You giggled.  
From that day forward, you and Lovino visited each other everyday in the same place, at the same spot at the same time without fail. You and him went swimming together, you talked for hours on end about anything and everything and told each other stories. You even took him to your favourite spot, which was a cave that was carved into the side of a near by cliff, it was hidden by rocks and seaweed. It had a tiny island of land there where you like to sit and sleep. You kept it a secret from all the other people in your kingdom. You kept all of your precious belongings there. Lovino even, reluctantly, introduced you to Antonio, he was so carefree and happy, and it dispelled all the negative comments your mother had force-fed you since you where a child. True, humans fished, but that was only because they needed to eat too. And true they often threw rubbish into the sea, injuring the fish and other sea creatures, but that was the bare minimum. You found humans to be better companions than your own mother. Speaking of your mother, she was getting suspicious of where you where always jetting of to so early on the morning when you should be at home, preparing to become Queen and getting close to your 'Fiancé' Gilbert. Your hand in marriage was promised to him a little after your father died by none other the your mother, you hated Gilbert, he was a self-centred and arrogant bastard. He only saw you as an object or some prize to be won. Him and his striking red eyes, powder white hair and _'I am ze most awesome man one ze earth'_ attitude earned him a place in your 'People I Want To Smack In The Face With My Tail' list, right next to your mother.  
That day, at the shore, you told Lovino about Gilbert, your mommy issues and your arranged marriage, to which he got mad at, and proclaimed:  
"That's-a the most despicable thing I have-a ever heard in my entire life! You should-a be able to follow your-a heart where ever it-a may be!"  
You gasped a little, and started to cry. Lovino saw this and thought he said some thing to upset you.

"I'm-a sorry, ragazza. Did I say-a something to hurt you?" He asked with a concerned look on his face, swimming closer to you.  
"N-no, Lovi. Its not that Its just that. My father used to tell me to follow my heart. That is, before he died." You said, wiping the tears out your (e/c) eyes.  
Lovino put an arm around you and stroked your (h/l) (h/c) locks.

"Your-a papa sounds like a wise man. What else did-a he tell you?"

"He also told me not to eat anything that floated in the water." You giggled and your companion joined in.  
Little did you know, Gilbert and a few of the royal guards had been sent by your mother to spy on you. They where hiding in the deeper end of the shallows. And from what Gilbert had seen so far, it made him jealous. He ordered the guards to subdue Lovino and bring the both of you to him. It all happened so fast. Lovino and you where pulled under the water by your arms, and the guards brought you both over to Gilbert. Lovino struggled against the guards and yelled obscenities into their faces. Gilbert ignored him and focused his attention on you.

"Your safe now mein frau. We will dispose of this wertlos human und return to ze awesome kingdom." He said, forcing your face to look at his.

You spat in his face and in return he slapped you, right across the face.  
Lovino saw red.  
"Basardo! Leave-a her alone! You should-a never hit a woman! Especially beautiful ones! Get-a the hell away from her!"

Gilbert looked at the guards and pointed to the water below.

"Dunk him." He commanded emotionlessly.  
The guards obediently pulled the Italian underneath the salt water. Rendering him unable to breathe.  
"Kesesesese! Lets go mein frau, that human von't bother you anymore. Look at him! He's struggling like a little fish in a shoal of bull sharks! How pathetic!"  
You weren't paying any attention, you were too busy watching on in horror as Lovino fought for his freedom while holding his breath.  
"Let him go, Gilbert! He can't breathe underwater! He'll drown!" You yelled. Gilbert just looked at you with a cruel smirk.  
"But mein frau, zat is ze whole point. Kesesesese!"  
You struggled against the guard that had a hold of you. It seemed like no use, until one of the guards holding Lovino punched him in the gut, causing more air to escape his lungs. You got really mad. Gilbert ordered his guards to take you under the water.  
Big Mistake.  
You saw your chance and bucked your hips back which made your (f/c) tail slap against the guards tail, causing him to drop you. You smacked him across the face and swam to Lovino's aid. You where now playing a tug of war with your Italian companion as the rope. You where really worried now as Lovino had stopped resisting now. All this pent up anger and stress finally got to much and it caused your emotions to explode.  
"BUT I LOVE HIM! LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!" You screeched.  
This made the guards drop him and that was the only opening you needed before grabbing Lovino and swimming towards the shore. At the shore you tossed Lovino onto the sand and threw yourself next to him. You knew there was no chance that Gilbert and the guards would follow you out of the water. You hovered over Lovino, swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and put an ear to the Italians chest. No pulse. He wasn't breathing.  
You tried not to panic and started performing CPR on him. "Come on. Breathe. I need you, Lovi. I need you." You half whispered, half prayed. After about 5 minutes of CPR, you stopped, your hands shook in realisation. He was dead.  
Your eyes turned into waterfalls and you let out a whimper of distress, you buried your face into his chest letting all of your tears go.

"I-I never even got to tell you that I... I love you."  
You laid there for a few more seconds, wishing that the sea would just open up and swallow you. Then, you felt a hand being placed on your head and a cough. And a melodious voice that you would love to hear for the rest of your life.  
"D-don't cry, ragazza. Your to beautiful to cry..." You sat up and blubbered like a little baby, but you didn't care.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought you where dead!" You all but cried into his chest as you hugged him, almost knocking him over as he sat up.  
"Shh... Bella... I'm-a ok." He cooed.

His arms circled your waist and you nuzzled into his neck, he smelled like tomatoes and spice.  
"Bella... I don't-a know if It was my ears where-a playing tricks on me or what... But... Is-a what you said, True?" He asked quietly.  
You looked up at him in confusion as you had non idea what he was going on about. Then you flushed red when you remembered.  
You said that you loved him.  
"Uhh... I... Emmm." You stuttered, words failing you.  
The Italian only chuckled lightly and brought a hand up to twirl one of your (h/c) strands.  
" You don't-a have to decide anything yet, ragazza. You can tell-a me whenever you are-a ready." He said gently.

He took your hand and kissed it tenderly.  
Your blush only worsened and you looked to the sand below you in embarrassment.  
But all good things have to end eventually. That night when you went home, your mother scolded you. Gilbert had snitched on you so now you where confined to your room. You sat there for 2 days. On top of that, your mother bumped up the date of the wedding, to tomorrow. Now, you loved your country, but you couldn't live like this. You'd sit on your bed crying for your dear Lovino if you had to. You hadn't seen him in 2 days. You sat there, staring at the window... Maybe you could escape and finally see Lovino again. And that's just what you did. You didn't think that Lovino would be there, seen as you hadn't been there in 2 days, and it was really dark.  
Oh how wrong you where.  
There he was, sitting on the sand on the shore, in the same place you always met.  
"Bella! Your ok! I was-a so worried about you. What happened?" Lovino asked.  
You poured out what happened, the wedding, Gilbert, everything. "You shouldn't-a have to marry someone that-a someone else-a picked for you."  
"I know... If it wasn't for this tail, I could live in the land... with you..." You whispered. Lovino looked at your tail and raised a hand to touch it, some of the scales came of and onto his hands, they glinted in the moonlight. "I don't-a want you to loose your beautiful tail. But I'd do any thing to be with you." You blushed and smiled at him.  
"L-Lovi? I think I ... Love you." You admitted.  
You saw him look at you, with his honeyed eyes. His neutral face turned into a loving smile and brought your hands to his mouth and kissed then both.  
"Penso che ti amo troppo, (y/n.)." You blushed more and smiled. Then you remembered.  
"You know, there is a folklore that if you kiss a Mermaid, you get granted one wish."  
Lovino thought for a moment.  
"I'm-a willing to try-a anything. As-a long as I get-a to be with you, Mio bella ragazza." It was decided.  
Lovino picked you up in his arms, your arms where draped around his shoulders.  
"Are you ready, bella?" He inquired, being careful not to drop you.  
You nodded and leaned in a bit closer as he brushed a few strands of your (h/c) hair. You locked eyes for one second before they closed in content before your lips touched. Not a moment later a sharp wave of pain shot through you, you felt the scales of your tail rip themselves off of your skin into the sand below, making the place where the Italian stood sparkle and glitter. Then an excruciating slicing sensation split your tail, causing you to let Lovino go, in turn causing him to lower you to the scale covered sand below. You arched your back in pain, letting a scream leave your throat. Lovino supported you with a sympathetic look on his face, he whispered sweet things in Italian into your hair. You clutched onto Lovino as the aftermath of the pain subsided, you where panting and shivering, chancing a look down at your bottom half. You had legs.  
You moved one up and wiggled your toes experimentally, you had never smile so wide in your life! You jumped out of Lovino's arms and ,with difficulty, you ran around the sandy beach. You where really happy. You could live on land finally. You squealed and laughed joyously!

"I never knew how great this would feel! And know we can- Lovi?"  
You turned to Lovino who was blushing red, and his eyes wondered anywhere but your face.

"B-bella, your-a naked..."

He whispered. You looked down at your body, gasped and covered your body as best you could.  
" AHH!" You screamed.

Lovino covered his eyes and gave you his shirt before turning his back on you. You quickly put the shirt on, it covered you down to your mid thigh. You sighed in content.  
"Its ok, Lovi. I'm decent."

He turned back round and took you in. If he thought you where beautiful before, you where way more than beautiful at this point. His eyes where wide and his mouth agape. "Beautiful, even without your tail and-a your crown, bella. You still look-a like a princess to me."  
You threw yourself at him and hugged him, he kissed you passionately and took you to your home. Your real home.  
Your mother was wrong.  
_Humans aren't dangerous at all!_

The End


End file.
